


That time in the bookstore (yeah that one)

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [77]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Having a romantic moment in the bookstore that accidently turned into a playful moment that knocks over a table filled with books. The angry owner bans you from his bookstore without allowing you to apolize and explain what had happened. Causes you to really want to rip that shop keeper a new one ... but your girl has a calming effect on you.





	That time in the bookstore (yeah that one)

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #64 (Scenario) – I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best-sellers and that's how we both got banned from the quirky community bookstore.

"Can you reach this book for me B?" Veronica turned to look at her girlfriend of five years whom was looking at the shelf opposite.

Betty's head lifted and with a sweet smile; "Of course." She moved over and reached up for the book that Veronica wanted. She found the title hurmous. Instead of handing the book over to her girl she pulled it closer to her chest. She let out a low laugh. "You are such a increadable cute dork."

Veronica rolled her eyes and made to grab the book from the blonde's hand. But the blonde lifted the book over her head. Rolling her eyes she gave Betty a gentle push.

Betty wasn't prepared for the push; she moved sideways into a table knocking down the book display.

"B!" Veronica's yelp was clearly heard through the crowded over stuffed bookstore. She rushed forward and knelt down at her girlfriend's side. "Are you okay Betty?"

"Yeah no worries." Betty husked out as she moved closer to the brunnette.

"What the hell is going on here?" The store owner rushed around the corner. "Never mind I don't want to know. OUT! And never darken my doorstep ever again!"

The girls wide eyes looked up into the angry green eyes of the older man.

"I said get out of my store!" The man pointed a shaky finger towards the door. "Now!"

Veronica helped Betty to her feet. Her arm around the thin waist as she pulled the slightly taller into her side. "Now wait just one moment sir. This was a complete accident."

"I'm sick and tired of you young people whom think you can come into my store … destroy it … and then not clean up after yoursleves. Just so you can come back over and over again." The man's eyes slanted. "Well I have had enough. I am kicking you young people out the moment that you make one mess. You are banned for life!"

Veronica's anger rose. "How dare you treeat us like this."

"No Veronica don't." Betty stiffened even tighter. "We'll leave now. We'll do our best and try to keep all the other young people away from your store sir." She pressed into Veronica's side trying to get the brunnette to move. "Come on Ronnie. It's not worth it." She pleaded softly in her girlfriend's ear.

Veronica allowed Betty to lead her to the door. Before she left the store she looked back at the angry shop owner. "You know something mister …. you are going to lose this bookstore of yours very soon." Her frowned deepened. "Not because you are kicking willing paying customers out of your shop … but due to everyone buying online. What are you doing to do then? Think back to your final days of a bookshop owner as you kick people out of your stores. People whom were willing to help you pay your bills by buying your books?" She sighed as she followed Betty out onto the sunny sidewalk.

"You didn't have to say that to him; Ronnie." Betty sighed deeply as they walked down the sidewalk. "You should have just left it alone."

"He was being a total jerk. He's just lucky that I didn't really tell him off." Veronica growled. "He shouldn't have treated you that way B." She softly spoke as she stepped in her tracks, and turned towards her girlfriend. "Noe one should ever treat you like that."

Betty sighed. "You shouldn't have treated him like that Ronnie. He's a old man whom is about to lose his business. Not being to pass it off onto a family member like he probably had planned on the moment he first opened the shop. He's losing his busness due to technogolgy. He knows that perhaps in another five years there won't be one bookstore … not even a Barnes & Nobles … in America. No more people being able to be in a store where you can actually smell the pages of a book in the air. Where you can feel the paper against your finger tips."

"That still doesn't give him any reason to treat you like the way he did. He should have just listened to what we had to say. I would have gladly paid for the table and any books that was damaged." Veronica huffed. Her head turned back towards where the bookstore was located. She wanted to go back and tell that shop keeper off some more.

"Just let it go Veronica." Betty forcefully spoke.

Veronica sighed. Relaxing her body as she turned her eyes back to her girlfriend. "I just hate it that people treat you like that. You don't deserve it."

Betty moved closer to the slightly shorter brunnette. "It happenes. Come on let's not let it destroy our afternoon together." She held out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

Veronica slipped her hand in with the blonde's. "You are right. Come on let's go to Pop's shall we?"

Betty's smile filled her lips. "I can use a milkshake … perhaps two."

"You call me a dork about my taste in reading material." Veronica giggled as the two walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

**End**


End file.
